rwbyfanonfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Eira Deryn
Appearance: Eira is a young woman with a slightly more pear body shape with more muscles within her thighs and legs, her hair is a dark brown color pulled up in to an odango hairstyle with some extra hair hanging from the buns. Her eyes are a bronze color with a tint of golden in them that bring out her light neutral skin tone. Normal wear- Nightwear: Eira wears a white off-shoulder shirt with light brown colored frills and puffed sleeves with the same color brown and maroon colored lacing and band paired with a darker in color brown high-waist skirt with white frills, around her hips she has a maroon colored scarf and tied in to a neat bow. Underneath she sports a white colored one-piece swimsuit outfit with a turtle neck collar with a maroon colored ribbon neatly tied around her collar, paired with dark grayish tights. Her shoes are low wedge and maroon in color. Her nightwear is dark brown spaghetti strap nightgown with a slight sheer fabric, it has lacing around the breast area that is colored white. Uniform: Eira wears a typical Beacon uniform with some alterations such as having a more longer skirt that goes down just below her knees with dark brown stockings, she also wears a sweater vest over her Beacon uniform jacket. Optionally she will wear a cardigan over the jacket as well. Alternative Outfit: WIP Formal Wear: Her formal wear consists of a white semi-sweetheart neckline dress with sheer fabric straps, a brown colored band around her waist paired with triple frills at the waist that straightens out to her knees. She also wears a pearl necklace that is a bit fitted around her neck and brown low wedge shoes with straps near her ankles with small bows to match her waist band. Personality: Eira is a mature woman who tends to be quiet and well reserved, she finds peace when it's silent and she's left to her thoughts and books, often not pay attention to her surroundings when reading a book she's interested in greatly. She can get rather annoyed quickly if she's interrupted when at a good part of her book - and will throw a spare book at whomever is causing her the annoyance. However past her quiet personailty she can be loving and friendly towards those she cares for even to the point of teasing them, often mistaken as flirting to the onlooker. History: Born and raised in the city of Vale, Eira's parents owned a small bookstore with an 2-bedroom apartment just above their store. Eira's childhood had gone by pretty uneventfully, she would often wander around her parents bookstore and would read all the books they had on disply. She was soon engulfed in all the stories that people had written or experienced and from that day forward she set out to start her own adventures, she would take notes from varies books to write her own story - and would make sure to visit the areas people have described. (WIPPLES) Weapon and Ability: Weapon: WIP Ability: WIP Misc: *She loves any type of Coffee and Tea. But her favorite is Iced Coffee and Thai tea. *Will read a book any second she can. Trivia: Eira means "Snow' in Welsh, Deryn means "Bird" in Welsh also. Her full name is "Snow Bird" which is based off the Snow bunting bird, she also has a hint of the song Snowbird by Anne Murray. Gallery: Designs: Illustrations: カテゴリ:Fan Character カテゴリ:Female カテゴリ:Human カテゴリ:First Year